Kepergianmu
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: "Ange, maafkan aku. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku masih menyayangimu. Sekali lagi. Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu di hidupku …."   seyboncchii's req. GrellxAngelina. AU. OOC. DLDR. R&R?


Requested by: **SeyBoncchii or #hetacrew's Seychelles. **(Note: rikues lu bukan Sebas-Ciel kan? Takut salah *garuk punggung komodo* *eh*)

**Kepergianmu**

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Including: GrellxAngelina and fic abalan a la saya. Mungkin Grell-nya super OOC.**

**Grell's PoV**

*u*

"_Ange, maafkan aku. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku masih menyayangimu. Sekali lagi. Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu di hidupku …."_

*u*

**4 tahun lalu …**

**Ubud, Pulau Bali, Indonesia**

"Grell, ayo! Aku sudah siap. Kau mau melewatkan pesta ini?" seru Angelina Durless dari luar kamarku.

"Sebentar, Ange!" sahutku dari dalam.

"Kalau rambutmu biar aku yang bereskan saja! Cepat!" seru Angelina lagi.

"Oke, oke." Aku keluar kamar dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Nah, benar, 'kan? Rambutmu lagi. Kenapa tak kau potong?" gerutu Angelina.

"Aku suka rambut panjang, Ange," jawabku. "Aw, aw! Hei, jangan kau tarik begitu rambutku!"

"Grell Sutcliff, sebaiknya kau diam sebelum kusumpal mulutmu dengan sapu tangan bekas keringat Andy," ancam Angelina.

Aku diam saja. Karena jika begitu, dia benar-benar akan menyumpal mulutku.

"Nah, selesai. Ayo, cepat. Patricia yang menyetir," Angelina menarik tanganku.

_Saat senyumanmu menghadapku, tangan mulusmu menyentuh tangan kasarku, dan kau tak menghiraukan kecacatanku …._

*u*

"Oke, jauhkan anggur pinot itu. Sekarang." Angelina memelototiku.

"Satu gelas lagi," kataku ke _bartender_ yang ada.

"Grell, kau akan menghadapi masalah serius oleh mentor kita." Angelina menarik kerah kemejaku.

"Diamlah, aku mau menikmati dunia dulu …," gumamku sambil mengambil gelas berisikan anggur pinot itu dari meja bar. Menghabiskannya sekali teguk.

"Sudah? Jika belum, aku, Patty, dan Andy akan cepat menjambakmu ke pondok," geram Angelina.

"Angie, ayolah," rayuku sambil mengelus wajahnya.

_Wajahmu yang lembut itu memelototiku, mencaciku terus-terusan. Tapi tak kuhiraukan, karena aku mencintaimu._

*u*

"Tumben, kau sudah bangun pagi." Angelina datang dan duduk di bangku taman.

"Aku langsung minum kopi dan mandi tadi. Ternyata benar. Aku pusing setengah mati saat bangun," jawabku.

"Makanya, dengarkan perkataanku," kata Angelina.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Angelina menunjuk kamera yang kupegang di tanganku.

"Hm, ini? Oh, ini SLR-ku yang kubawa dari London." Aku mengangkat kamera dengan tulisan _Nikon_ besar di tengahnya. Kusorot wajahnya dan kamera itu langsung memotretnya.

"Hei, aku masih acak-acakan!" seru Angelina sambil melempariku dengan boneka _teddy bear_ yang ia bawa.

"Tapi kau cantik, kok," pujiku. Kulihat sekilas wajahnya merona merah.

_Saat kau malu-malu seperti itu, kau tahu? Aku menyimpannya di memori otakku. Momen terindah dalam hidupku. _

*u*

"Rachel?" sebut Angelina.

"_My God_, Ange. Kau berubah menjadi cantik sekali!" Rachel, saudara Angelina, memeluk perempuan itu erat. Kulihat di belakangnya ada dua laki-laki. Aku bertaruh mereka adalah suami dan anaknya.

"Bibi Angelina!" seru anak kecil bermata biru itu.

"Halo, Ciel. Lama tak bersua," Angelina menggendong anak yang disebut Ciel itu.

"Hai, Ange." Laki-laki yang kusebut tadi tersenyum ke arah gadis Durless itu.

"Vince," Angelina tersenyum.

_Saat kau tersenyum pada laki-laki lain, tahukah kau? Aku cemburu. Kau jarang menebar senyummu padaku, tapi kau seringkali mengumbar kecantikanmu itu pada orang lain._

*u*

"Ange, badanmu panas. Jangan paksakan untuk berdiri, bahkan berjalan. Panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu," kataku cemas.

"Aku tak apa, Grell …," Ia berbicara seperti berbisik.

"Psst, jangan bicara. Nanti kekuatanmu hilang." Aku menempelkan telunjukku di bibirnya. "Aku ambil air es dulu, ya? Jangan ke mana-mana," kataku sambil pergi dari hadapannya.

"Panggil orang lain saja …," gumamnya.

"Eh?" Aku menoleh kepadanya. "Aku butuh pegangan …," gumam Angelina.

"Baiklah." Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Saat ia sudah terlihat pulas, aku langsung memanggil Ronald untuk mengambil kain kompres dan air es.

_Saat kau sakit seperti itu, tahukah kau? Aku cemas setengah mati memikirkanmu. Apa yang harus kuberikan untukmu? Apakah kau perlu sesuatu? Aku bersedia untuk memberimu apapun. Asal kau tak jatuh meninggal karena sakit …._

*u*

"Sudah kubilang, jangan minum _mojito_ dari Patty," kataku.

"Tapi _mojito_nya enak …," gumam Angelina sambil jalan melindur ke sana-sini.

"Diam di sini." Aku berlari ke dapur dan membuat kopi untuknya.

"Minum ini. Cepat." Kusodorkan secangkir kopi tubruk itu. Angelina mengambil cangkir itu dan meneguknya perlahan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ia langsung jatuh mengantuk di kamarnya. Dasar ….

_Aku suka saat melihatmu pulas. Tapi aku membenci saat-saat kau mabuk. _

*u*

Willy Spears, aku bersyukur karena sebentar lagi aku kembali ke Inggris.

"Kenapa dia tak ikuti keluarganya saja? Menjadi artis Hollywood dan disorot _paparazzi_ mungkin lebih baik untuknya. Ingin sekali kuseret tubuhnya ke LA dan menyodorkannya pada Britney Spears," gerutuku.

"Hus, Grell. Nanti kau kualat, membicarakan orang dari belakang." Angelina mengelus punggungku.

"Tapi dia—"

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tak suka dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada kita mendapat mentor Sebastian Michaelis, mentor _killer_ itu?" hiburnya.

"Hmph," gumamku.

_Saat kau mencoba menghiburku, sebenarnya hatiku membuncah senang. Bunga-bunga seperti menghiasi mataku. Itu membuatku ingin langsung meminangmu._

*u*

"Greeeell! Itu telepon untukmuuu!" seru Angelina dari bawah.

"Sebentaaar!" Aku berlarian dari atas dengan tangan yang masih berselaput lem.

"Cepat, meraaaah!" seru Angelina kesal.

"Iya, iya!" sahutku sambil mengambil gagang telepon di dekat tangga.

"Lelet, dasar!" Angelina menjitak kepalaku.

"Sakit, tahu!" seruku sambil mengelus ubun-ubunku.

_Saat kau memarahiku, tahukah kau? Aku ingin sekali mencuri pistol ayahku dan menembakkan ke dahimu._

*u*

"Temani aku ke kamarku," Angelina memeluk lenganku erat.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Matanya menunjuk tajam ke DVD film horor yang baru kami tonton bersama.

"Ayolah, aneh sekali jika kau takut. Kita menontonnya bersama-sama dengan 12 orang lain." Aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku takut!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku lagi. Membuatku nyaris menimpa dirinya.

"Oke, oke. Kutemani kau ke kamarmu. Tapi saat kau sudah tertidur, aku keluar. Bagaimana?" tawarku.

"Tidak, temani aku sampai besok pagi! _Please_, Sutcliff," pintanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca takut.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidur di sofa." Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengangguk.

_Aku suka saat kau takut dan memelukku, memintaku untuk menemanimu. Uh, ingin sekali aku langsung mencium bibir ranummu itu. _

*u*

**Sekarang**

**London, UK**

**2011**

Aku berjongkok di depan nisan bertuliskan namamu.

_Angelina Durless-Sutcliff._

Angelina. Nama yang begitu indah.

Angelina. Seorang gadis cantik nan rupawan.

Angelina. Seorang gadis yang kutemui di pengkarantinaan kamp penulis Inggris.

Angelina. Sebuah nama yang dulu tak berarti. Namun …

… amat berarti bagiku sekarang.

"Ange." Aku mengusap nisanmu.

"Maafkan aku. Ini kesalahanku karena aku membiarkanmu menjadi korban tabrak lari," kataku.

"Ange, sampai sekarang. Kau bisa melihatnya dari sana?" Kuangkat wajahku, menatap langit mendung di atasku.

"Aku masih menggunakan cincin pernikahan kita." Aku melanjutkan perkataanku, seiring dengan titik-titik air mata yang jatuh membasahi wajahku.

Aku melepas ikatan rambutku. "Ini. Maaf aku hanya bisa memberimu ini. Aku tak memiliki barang lain yang sempat kubawa."

"Ange." Aku kembali mengelus nisanmu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku mengecup nama yang terukir di nisan itu.

"Terima kasih atas memori indah yang pernah kita lalui bersama, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Aku amat menyayangimu. Maafkan aku, tak bisa menyelamatkanmu dari supir brengsek itu," lirihku.

"Semoga kau aman di sana. Di Surga, bersama Jesus dan malaikat-malaikatnya." Kuambil sapu tangan dari saku jasku.

"Bodoh sekali. Aku masih bisa-bisanya menangis." Aku meremas sapu tangan itu. Tertawa pahit.

"Seandainya kau ada di sini, kami tak akan berduka untukmu. Aku, Rachel, Vincent, dan Ciel, keponakan kecil kita yang lucu itu, tak akan merasa sedih hingga seperti ini. Terutama aku." Kuremas lebih keras sapu tangan itu, "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku …."

"Ange, maafkan aku. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku masih menyayangimu. Sekali lagi. Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu di hidupku …."

*u*

**END**

*u*

Oke gaje.

Saya nggak ngerti gimana bisa, bocah yang cuma ngeliat ayahnya motret bebungaan di pekarangan rumah bisa nulis sampe beginian.

Padahal ide utamanya ya … yang waktu Grell motret. HA-HA garing.

Oke saya tau ini garing banget, nggak ada sedihnya. Nggak ada mengharukannya. Nggak ada bagian hiksu hiksu-nya. Eh, yang terakhir itu bahasa saya di sekolah sih _ _

_Well_ udah nggak usah banyak omong lagi yaw.

_Review? _


End file.
